England's Love
by Juvia Locks3r
Summary: Something has changed with Arthur. Has he finally snapped? What caused this, Alfred... or the meatloaf?
1. Chapter 1

As he slowly descended upon the meatloaf, he realized that he forgot to turn off the oven. Arthur ran over to it and turned it off before returning to his food. He reached over to a drawer and grabbed the contents inside. He assembled them onto the table neatly, setting down a melon baller, a kitchen knife, some towels, and then two gloves. He slowly put on the gloves while looking at the meatloaf. He seductively licked his lips and grabbed the kitchen knife, slicing off the end. After putting the slice down he reached for the melon baller.

He shoved it into the meatloaf, pulling out scoopfuls at a time, careful to not break through it's sides. Putting down the baller, he examined his work. "Not too shabby" he thought to himself. Reaching down, he started to undo his belt, slowly pulling it off as if to tease the meatloaf. Afterwards he pulled down his pants, taking his boxers with them. Now standing in front of the with only his shirt and his throbbing erection. He reached over to the meatloaf and picked it up, lowering it onto his cock. He shuddered at the warm meaty walls around him.

After he raised up the meatloaf to the tip of his member, he slammed it back down. He repeated this action multiple times before setting the meatloaf back onto the table and thrusting into it. Slamming into it a few move times he gave one last powerful thrust, releasing himself into the meatloaf. After a few moments to catch his breath, he pulled out and quickly put the cut off slice back onto it. He made sure that none of it spilled out. While cleaning himself up, he put his tools in the sink. After a quick look in a mirror to make sure he didn't look suspicious, he called to his guest.

"Dude, what is it? I was about to beat my high score" Alfred whined.

"I made dinner" replied Arthur, "it's meatloaf with a cheese sauce inside".

"Awesome" Alfred said, pulling a chair up to the table.

Arthur brought over the meatloaf and started to slice it.

"Whoa dude, that thing is stuffed" Alfred exclaimed.

"Mhm" Arthur replied wearing a smirk.

As Alfred dug in, he stopped and made a face. "I think your cheese is bad Artie, it tastes awful!"

Arthur sighed and walked over to Alfred. While putting his hands on Al's shoulders, he leaned in and whispered into the younger boy's ear. "I'll let you in on a secret Al, that's not cheese... that's me."

Alfred made a face of confusion and horror.

"That's right Al, a piece of me is inside of you." He whispered seductively, "And there's more where that came from, little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred slapped Arther's hands off his shoulders and started to gag. "Why... would you... fucking... do that" Al screamed at the top of his lungs. He lunged at Arthur, but Arthur was prepared for the violent American. He raised a spatula at him and bitch slapped him across the face. Alfred stopped in place, he was shocked at how much the gentle brit had changed. He raised a hand to his throbbing cheek, tears welling up in his eyes.

He turned to run before his once older brother could see his tears. Seizeing the moment, Arthur grabbed the bigger man from behind and shoved a hankerchief into Al's face. Al struggled for only a moment before he was out cold. "Well, that was alot easier than I expected" Arthur said letting out a sigh, "I wish you had put up more of a fight though". With that said, he grabbed Alfred's legs and started to drag him out of the kitchen.

Alfred awoke to darkness and his face stung. When he moved to touch his cheek he felt his arm being restrained. "What the hell" he thought to himself. That's when it all came back to him. Artie, being hit, and... the meatloaf. He shuddered at the thought of what he had eaten. Just then the door creaked open, flooding the room with light.

Tilting his head up, Alfred saw Arthur... in a black spandex outfit?! It looked like a women's one piece only it was seperated at the waist. The straps were criss-crossed in the front connecting to a choker. Alfred noticed the bulge through the skin tight bottoms. Al looked away, not able to make eye contact with the man. Seeing how Alfred reacted only turned him on that much more. Walking over to to Al he grabbed a knife off of his nightstand, he then slowly dragged it down Al's chest slicing his shirt.

Spreading the now ruined shirt, he revealed the restained man's chest. Setting the knife down, he crawled over Al and stradled him. He then started the rub his growing erection againt the other's groin, earning a bright blush from his love. "A-arthur stop" Al stammered.

"Why should I? I can tell you like it, I can feel you perking up already" Arthur whispered into his ear.

"No I'm not" replied the blushing american.

"Well then I have something that might... do the trick" Arthur whispered to himself.

He got off of Alfred and rushed out of the room flinging the door open. Al pushed against the restraints as soon as he was sure that arthur was out of eye sight. It was no use though, Arthur tied him down real good. Hearing the growing sound of footsteps, Al doubled his efforts. Arthur rushed into the room with a wide smirk on his face.

"I got it" he exclaimed holding up... the meatloaf.


End file.
